


Sleeping Satyr, Second Thoughts  || OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [13]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Boys In Love, Calm before the storm?, Conflicted Takashi, F/M, Feels, Friendship/Love, Hypocrisy, Love confession aftermath, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Part 13 in a series, Pining, Self-Doubt, Senpai noticed everything, The Satyr Sleeps, do people seriously read fan poetry?, protective Mori, strength vs courage, the Shadow in the background, who does the mute man talk to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: Flighty, patterned paper in light green, edged in gold, had somehow escaped the notice of Tamaki.He slept blissfully unaware of the shiny page bound to catch his eye upon waking.It must be a love note.In a certain way, it was.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Sleeping Satyr, Second Thoughts  || OHSHC

## Sleep, Satyr 

He would not  
Allow himself  
To do  
What was true.  
Instead he waited,  
Forced the other’s aching hand.

So other hearts  
Bled  
Instead,  
With this come-hither waiting game.

As I watched  
From my secondary status  
(A statue, a silent man)  
Hope let go,  
Unlatched.

Your ego requires  
Feeding that no single soul  
Can provide.

That phone  
Is always  
At your side.

If I can hear Kyoya’s breath,  
Did you ever wonder how many  
Whispers have I heard?

Your arms had not grown cold  
This afternoon, weeks after Kyoya’s confession,  
Your arms were without him  
Just long enough for  
The door to close.

Your heart may be big enough  
To love the others in your own way,  
To love  
The girls that love your looks,  
But what of that man who un-shelled himself?

Happiness is fine in its place.

Did you let him read too far between the lines?  
Did you let him think he was the only one?  
If I had known that was the day,  
I would have had your intentions in a moment.

I had hoped.  
I was briefly happy.  
Perhaps I should use this voice more often.

Was I the idiot, have I encouraged  
Heartbreak for the far too-fragile Shadow King?

Watch your step, blonde boy.  
I have seen more painful things  
Than your duplicitous grab for her attention  
Moments after Kyoya rose, left your arms.

Will I watch over you?  
If you ask, again you  
Are our Royal fool, still. 

I am here.  
We are your family  
At our worst and at  
Our best, we Stay loyal, fierce and true.  
I will do what I was born to.

You, little King, remind me why  
I do not share my true self  
Easily, or with  
Your giggling crowd.

Sleep in those brilliant pillows,  
Young satyr.  
Wait  
For whatever girl said yes.

Strangely, under my gaze,  
This evening,  
You may find few at all willing  
To caress.

**Author's Note:**

> Hn.  
> _______  
> Update + Update to update (it's back, almost done, let me know if it's working, thanks for reading!)
> 
> This series has stalled, due to unexpected loss of word-flow.
> 
> It has not ended, and the outlines for its continuation are in place. If you are following (all, err, two of you? =Smiles=)  
> it has not been ditched. Not after the incredible encouragement that was shown for this quirky little project, or the efforts some took to get me to publish at all.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding and patience.  
> ________


End file.
